Arch Bridge
"This construction site was abandoned long ago. Repair the Arch Bridge to unlock new lands!" Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items marked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Safe The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time ('''90 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward. Inside the safe you will find: * 20 * 200,000 * 5 Golden Keys * 4 Blue Forms * 3 x 1000 corporate point certificate * Fragment #9 of Blueprint for building "Nanogenerator" * 2 Gold Coins Construction Task 1: More Bridges Part 1 - Rigorous Approach (Reward: 10,000 , 400 ) * Get 15 composite beams Hint: The required items will be removed upon completion of the task. Keep the beams you receive in the Gift Storage, those in the normal storage do not count. * Produce 1 B-module of Energy Hint: Modules are produced at the research center (level 11). Required: 2 M-Modules of Energy, 14 Lenses, 8 Silver gear-wheels. Production time: 2 days. Part 2 - More Brains. Braaiiins! (Reward: 10,000 , 400 ) * Hire 30 Architects'‡' Hint: The required personnel will be removed upon the completion of the task * Receive 25 Shovels from your citizens''' Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task 'Part 3 - The Essentials '(Reward: 10,500 , 410 ) * Save up 750 energy' * Produce 25 batches of Granite Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task Construction Task 2: Our Own Business '''Part 1 - You for Me and Me for You '(Reward: 10,500 , 410 ) * Complete the Corporate Plan event 3 times * Receive 50 Measuring Tapes from your citizens ( this took 25 days: max 2 measuring tapes per day) ' . Hint: People might not just give you their valuables right away. '''Part 2 - Attention to Detail '(Reward: 10,500 , 410 ) * Get 15 Bronze Wrenches * Get 5 Merchant's Cases '''Part 3 - Big Welding (Reward 10,500 , 410 ) * Hire 25 Welders * Get 35 Blow Torches Part 4 - More Sand '(Reward: 10.500 , 420 ) "''We've run out of energy again! We need to store some up. And while we are waiting, we can start with the sand. Most of it has been acquired by our workers, but you will need to add to the stock. All the sand you find will be immediately brought to the construction site." * Save up 1000 energy * Produce 50 batches of Sand Hint: the required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task Construction Task 3: Keep It Up! 'Part 1 - For the Greater Good '(Reward: 10.500 , 420 ) * Demolish 15 buildings level 25 or higher * Get 5 Prizer's Medals or buy for 125 Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task 'Part 2 - Spending Wisely '(Reward: 10.500 , 420 ) * Get 35 Silver Coins Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task * Earn 12500 Corporation Points 'Part 3 - For the Public Good '(Reward: 10.500 , 420 ) * Send 6000 citizens on trips * Produce 50 batches of Marble '''Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task Part 4 - Full Steam Ahead! (Reward: 10.500 , 420 ) * Save up 1250 energy * Produce 5 M-Modules of Power Hint: '''Modules are produced at the Research Center For the production of one M-Module, you need 5 S-Modules of Power and 4 Blowtorches. The S-Module of Power can be bought at the Corporation Shop for 12.000 rating points each. '''300.000 rating points total! (Note from KOTiara: You could make it and put into builds before. Extract from builds on this step. It will cost 10 city credit per 1 item) Construction Task 4: So It Goes Part 1 - The Magic of Friendship '''(Reward: 10.500 , 430 ) * Send gifts with a combined value of 1.000.000 coins * Produce 100 Cakes '''Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task Part 2 - Auditing '(Reward: 10.500 , 430 ) * Get 20 Gold Coins * Finance the project. Costs: 40 million '''Part 3 - Youth Culture '(Reward: 10.500 , 430 ) * Send 5 fully loaded ships in a row * Collect profit from Skateparks - As of Oct. 18th, 2017 this was not in W10 task. All my Skateparks were in storage 'Part 4 - Youth Culture '(Reward: 10.500 , 430 ) * Save up 1500 energy * Get 30 Pumps '''Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task Part 5 - A Mysterious Letter '''(Reward: 11.000 , 440 ) * Find 120 Japanese Fans '''Hint: The required resources will be removed upon the completion of the task * Earn 160 VIP points Construction Task 5: Finish Line Part 1 - Publicity (Reward: 11.000, 440) * Receive 10 Triumpher Medals * Hire 35 Fitters Part 2 - Final Touches (Reward: 11.000, 440) * Get 25 Bronze Wrenches * Save up 1750 energy Done! '(Reward: 7,000 , 250 ) '‡ These items can be made in advance Category:Entertainment Facility Category:Quest Buildings Category:Buildings Needing Upgrade Info